blessedfandomcom-20200213-history
Meredith Lovelace
Meredith Grace Lovelace is a fictional character created by Marina L. for the virtual spin off of the CW hit series Charmed - Blessed. Meredith is a Witchlighter who goes to San Francisco State University. She is pursuing her Masters Degree in Vocal Music and has an undergrad Degree in Vocal Music from Julliard. Currently she is teaching underprivalaged children music at the local recreation center and helps at the hospice in town. Personality: Merry is shy but loving she can be mischievous but is kindhearted and gentle. She is the kind of person that will give you the shirt off her back and can often be found trying to make those around her smile and laugh. She can usually be found with a smile on her face and is prone to quiet reflection. Content with her own company she can usually be found reading a musical score or poem depending on her mood. She tends to not offer her opinion unless asked but will be truthful to a fault when asked. This is not to say she doesn’t have a sense of humor, she will often use sarcasm to prove a gentle point or two when needed. Merry is very sheltered in the ways of men their flirtations often leave her baffled and she is prone to blushing profusely around a male she is attracted to. Family: Melissa Daniels Deceased) Robert Lovelace (Whitelighter, Recycled Annalysia Lovelace [ Paternal Aunt (Whitelighter, Alive)] Reniere Douglass (Witch, Alive) History: Merry’s parents fell in love as whitelighters and their witches sometimes do. Their life was relatively uncomplicated and easy; Robert often sang with his daughter and had begun to teach her of her heritage until one day the family was attacked by Shadowlighters during a picnic at the local park. Robert Remotely orbed Merry out of danger with the last of his strength. Melissa was killed after the Shadowlighters cornered her and orbed her heart from her chest. In an attempt to protect her family from the Shadowlighters and distract them from finding where Merry had been orbed to; Annalysia sacrificed herself. She was then granted permission to come back and raise Merry into her heritage as a witchlighter. She and her husband, Reniere volunteered to adopt Merry. Robert was later recycled for ignoring his charges in favor of his daughter and Merry saw him for the last time when she was six years old. She began singing in choirs to remind herself of her father and the good times she had with him. Merry came into her power at 16 due to a demon trying to seduce her for his own. Being totally repulsed by the demon, Merry used her molecular immobilization power and evaded him long enough for her family to protect her. She was then made aware of her father’s true nature and she decided to follow in her parents footsteps and help those she could. She was home schooled in magical studies while she attended high school and college. She then began doing volunteer work at hospices and food banks while she was learning her heritage and how to use her powers. She was accepted into Julliard for her singing ability and graduated Suma Cum Laude. She now teaches underprivileged children music when she is not doing her volunteer work with with the hospice or food bank and attends grad school at the local college. Powers: *Orbing - The Whitelighters' and Elders' ability to move in and move out of a place surrounded by white and blue orbs. *Molecular Immobilization - ability to stop the movement of molecules or part. In its magnified form, a being with this power is able to freeze a target. Category:Role Play Characters